It's All Entertaing Until Someone's Killed
by TheMortition
Summary: Ghostface makes a strange horror obsessed girl his accomplice. He is one for secrets but there's something he's keeping from this girl. By the way, this is a different Ghostface because it's a love story. Think of why I did this before hating me. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I live in a small town called Woodsboro. Small meaning a great place to raise a family. Small towns also mean that almost everyone knows everybody. Everyone knows who I am but not in a good way.

At school, people think I'm a weirdo because I happen to have an obsession with horror films. They're actually like little survival guides to help you in life and death situations. Well, that's what I think.

Scary movies are also my comfort zone. When I'm stressed, feeling like crap, or in a mood to go around the town in a bloody rampage, scary movies are there to comfort me. Music helps the same way but horror movies are something I have a great conection to. No one can really understand this connection I have with them. Because of this, everyone makes fun of me as well with other flaws I seem to have in their eyes.

I barely have many friends and am very reserved. Nothing better for me to do than to catch the next flick I feel up to watching. Horror movies are like a drug to me. If I see a movie on tv or a video in the store I don't have, I get really crazy on the inside. Well, it's a much safer drug than what the other 17-year-olds take today.

Speaking of others, they really get on my nerves a lot. Sometimes it gets to where I want to kill them all. One time, I was about to snap and actually hurt them in the most brutal way possible (Jason Voorhees and Pinhead moment). But then, something strange happened.

There was a killer in Woodsboro attacking students from my school. The police didn't know who it was because there were no leads to the person's identity. Although, everyone else thought it was me because some of the kids were those that I hated. We were all questioned and I wasn't a suspect, thank goodness.

So, today, as I was sitting in study hall, awaiting for the bell to ring, a boy sat next to me and started talking to me.

"Why haven't the cops brought you out in handcuffs? Hmm, Nicole? Why? Are you lying to them?"

"Go away. I'd like to have an afternoon in peace."

"Well, sorry miss I'm-a-freak-of-nature-that-likes-to-freak-people-out-for-the-Hell-of-it. I just wanted to know if-"

"If I'm the killer and it's really me behind all these murders? You're such a stereotypist. Blame the weird kid for bad things going on." I also have a habit of drawing people dying, sometimes in brutal ways. It's a favorite hobby of mine that I've developed when I was around 12. Everyone else finds it weird because I never draw anything else besides murder unless by force (Which really, _really_ sucks).

"Well, it's not that people can't see this just by looking at you. The way you look practically screams 'I'm a psychopath.'"

"That's because I like to wear black, stay out of the sun, and confuse people into thinking my dark brown hair black.. Not all killers wear dark colors, you know."

"I'm just saying. Why are you so into those scary movies anyways?"

"What's wrong? You think I'll get inspired to kill from this?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised."

"So, if I come up to you and force a knife through your chest like Michael Myers, you wouldn't be surprised?"

"Maybe I would but you're starting to scare me now."

"How? Because I'm plotting to kill you while you're sitting next to me?"

"Ugh...I'm going over there." He leaves and starts talking to his friends. Before I could collect my thoughts, the final bell rang. I walked out into the halls, put my books away, and headed outside.

When I came outside, the boy's friend yelled at the top of his lungs, "Watch out everybody! Nicole Alkins is right there and she's going to kill us all!" Most of the kids laughed at me as I ran home in a rage while some kids coward in fear in believing the joke. Today was just not my day.

But truthfully, I could be the target for this killer just by walking off home. And almost the whole neighborhood around the school heard that guy. If the killer lives here, they'd know who I was. Maybe even be stalking me right now.

I looked behind me. Nothing there.

I come upon my house and slipped inside, still thinking about what happened today.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving home, I noticed my parents weren't here. There was a note on the fridge saying they'd be a little late tonight. More unlucky things coming to me today.

I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. There wasn't much on but _Tales from the Crypt_, so I watched that for an hour. After the show was over, I lazily felt for the remote and accidentally flipped it to the news.

"_Woodsboro High School will be canceled until further notice due to the murders_," I heard the newscaster say to the camera, "_Police have suspicions that the killer is a student there but upon questioning, none of them had any leads. The only person the students claimed would be behind the murders was a female there named Nicole Alkins. Police had questioned her and they are a little alarmed but not that suspicious. They have reported that they'll question Alkins again but are not sure what to expect. Now, onto further news_..."

I switched off the television and became pissed off again. The police had told me that I _wasn't_ a suspect and behind my back, they mark me as one. _People just know how to treat me right today, don't they?_

I go into the kitchen, pick up a knife, and was about to head out the back door until the phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and read the words: _UNKNOWN NAME-UNKNOWN NUMBER_. I didn't pick it up.

I may love scary movies but I have paranoria about certain things. Seriously, if something doesn't feel right, I get all panicky and my imagination goes berserk.

I ignored the ringing and went outside, knife still in hand. I look around at the neighbors' houses to be sure no one was watching me. I went over to the tree in our backyard and began stabbing it over and over.

Don't get me wrong but I'm into nature and I love the environment. The tree was the only thing I could find to stab. The ground would probably make me accidentally stab myself, the house would get my parents pissed off, and just about anything else would also get my parents pissed off.

As I was doing this, of course, there were chips of the tree going everywhere, almost hitting my eyes. But then I was starttled by someone saying my name.

"Nicole." I looked around the tree and saw a person in a Grim Reaper costume and a ghost-like mask. The person was sitting in the corner of my backyard and staring at me.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked, knife ready in case it was a kid from my school pulling a prank. I'm not actually going to hurt him or anything. I'm just using it as a threat.

Seriously, I don't want to kill some kid from my school or else I'd really be in a mass of trouble. Especially with the police.

"There's no need to use that knife against me, Nicole. I only want to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions? And how do you know my name?" This person sounded like a male but he didn't sound like anyone at school. He didn't sound like anyone I knew. I don't know who he is or why he's in my backyard.

"Do you like scary movies?"

"Y-Yeah. I love scary movies."

"That's good. This must mean that you know a lot about them."

"Umm, yeah. I know a pretty good amount."

"Very good, Nicole. Just as I expected. One more question."

"Who are you? Why do you know about me?"

"Just one more question and all will be explained. Now, do you hate the kids at your school? Hate them so much that you want to kill them?"

"Y-Yes." This guy was both freaking me out and confusing me at the same time. I don't know why he's asking me these questions or what he has in mind with me answering them.

"You still want to know who I am?"

"Yes. And I'd like to know why you know my name and where I live."

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Promise?"

"Ugh, sure..."

"Then come closer so that I can whisper it in your ear." Is it just me or did he say the same thing that clown told Jamie in _Dead Silence_? Sorry! Just a little moment but anyways, I hesitated for a bit but then slowly put my head towards the mouth of his mask. I waited for him to whisper the words I longed to hear. But was it really what I wanted to hear?

"I'm the serial killer of Woodsboro." I looked up at him with wide eyes and quickly moved away. He didn't move an inch unlike what I expected.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have two choices to give you."

"And they are?"

"You can either die where you stand or you can be my accomplice in my little murder game. It's your choice. Join me or die. You decide." Playing the _Saw_ card on me this time, I see.

Right now, I was under a bunch of pressure. I don't want to die but I have considered the fact that I might get caught by the police during one of his games. The pressure got to me and I gave in.

"Okay, I'll be your accomplice."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Read this and don't let anyone else see it." He hands me a folded piece of paper and I take it, wondering what was inside.

"Everything you'll need to know is in that note. I'll be seeing you quite soon, Nicole." He got up and escaped out of my yard before my parents came out and asked what I was doing out here.

"Sorry, I was just fooling around. I'm coming in now." I put the knife in the sink and hurried up to my room.

As soon as I could determine the coast clear, I opened the note the man gave me. It read:

_Hello, Nicole. These are some things you're going to need to do if you want to keep up with me. They're all very easy and not too hard to follow, so I believe you can do fine._

_1. Get a disguise and stick to it. Nothing ridiculus please. Once you've got your disguise, stick with it. No changing after you pick it._

_2. Choose something to use as a good weapon in our killings. Anything but a gun. It is only the victims who need to make a sound not the weapon. Besides, you don't want to be caught, do you?_

_3. I will be testing you on how much you know about your scary movies. I suggest you brush up on those smarts of yours._

_4. My cell phone number is at the bottom of this note. Put it in your list and have it on speed dial. I already know yours and will call you soon._

_5. As you may suspect, I am a stalker. It's part of this game. Don't worry, though. I'll do most of the stalking and phone calls while you just help me kill._

_If you can do good with this, you can pretty much do almost anything I ask of you. Destroy this note after reading it. You don't want your parents to get involved, right? Remeber, Nicole, the clock is ticking and you need to complete everything on here before tomorrow. Oh, and the media is beginning to call me 'Ghostface' so you will address me as such. Good-bye._

I saw the number, put it in my contacts list (As well as speed dial), tore the note up into pieces, and began doing what was needed to be done. It made me so greatful that school was canceled because of this guy. Ghostface...


	3. Chapter 3

All night, I had done as he said and gotten my disguise ready, remembered things from all my scary movies, took a butcher knife from our kitchen (They never use it), and put his number in my phone and on speed dial. I didn't want anyone to know about my connection to Ghostface, so I just put GF instead of his whole name. It's a precaution in case my phone was searched.

Today, I spent the morning wondering when Ghostface was going to call me. He never said exactly when but he did say it was today. I didn't know if he meant this morning, at noon, or in the afternoon. Maybe that was why he never said. He's trying to keep me guessing and is probably watching me look at the clock every so often. Watching me be the only one inside the house.

I went into my bedroom and watched _A Nightmare on Elm St._ for awhile. I watched up to the point where Tina's boyfriend, Rod Lane, is killed but looks like a suicde because he's hanging from the ceiling by the bed sheets.

That's when my cell phone rang and I looked down at it. It had to be my cell phone because it had the _Halloween_ theme song and I'm not watching Michael killing people. I looked at the caller ID and read GF.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Nicole. Nice ringtone. That's the theme song from _Halloween_ if I'm right."

"How do you know what my ringtone sounds like?"

"Because I'm in your closet." I look over at the closet door beside the tv, my heart pounding. I went up to it and turned the knob. I opened the door and saw nothing there. This guy was really starting to scare me now.

"Seriously, where are you?"

"I'm right behind you." I turn around and see him standing there, his mask frightening me at first.

"Why are you in my house? Wait, how did you even get in here in the first place?"

"I entered through the back door, came up to your room, and hid under your bed. I'm here so that we can start our first order of business."

"Okay, but why here?"

"Your parents are gone, correct?"

"Yes, but what if you're spotted."

"Then we'll have to go to a different place in your house where I won't be spotted. Do you mind leading me to where we can work in peace?" I went down stairs and into the kitchen but drew the curtains just in case.

He came down with my plastic bag that held my disguise in it. I put it on the table and he told me about going to Sydney's party tonight. I knew some things about Sydney Prescott.

She was like normal girls: Happy, nice, popular, and almost everyone loved her. She had a boyfriend named Billy Loomis. It didn't occur to me until I thought of it but Billy's last name is like Dr. Loomis from _Halloween_. Well, I don't really like him. He's pretty normal. Normal boy and normal girl. I wonder how they ever get along.

As he's telling me the plan I began wondering about something.

"Hey, Ghostface. Why don't you let me see what your face looks like?"

"I'm not sure if you'd report me to the police if I did or not."

"I don't even know your name."

"There's a thing called composite sketches. That's why."

"So, you trust me to be your accomplice but not to see your face?"

"Actually, I only made you my accomplice because we have similar enemies."

"What have any of those kids done to you?"

"Nothing. I just thought that I'd teach the suposed horror movie fans a lesson in real horror."

"So, all you're doing is going by the rules in horror films to kill them?"

"Yes. Is that a problem to you?"

"No. That's pretty unique. I'd really suspect my classmates to accuse me of such, though."

"Just because of your love for horror films?"

"Yeah. Ignorance really."

"Just out of curiosity, what's your favorite killer?"

"Freddy Krueger. I like his bladed glove."

"Looks like you and I have something in common. Freddy happens to be my favorite killer, too."

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"What?"

"Freddy's my favorite horror movie killer but _Dead Silence_ is my favorite horror movie. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. Weird. Just like you."

"You really do stalk people. At first glance, no one suspects me as being weird."

"Well, that and I overheard one of the students say you were going to kill them and you ran off." See what I mean? Yesterday, I was being watched by him and he saw me run off to my house. I'm telling you that I would've been his next victim if not of him asking me to be his accomplice. Paranoria helps me once again!

I thought of why he would ever want me to team up with him. Maybe he knows my grudge against the kids at my school. He probably knows this because I also talk about it outside to myself. Yes, I really do talk to myself. I don't do this in front of people because I don't want them hearing my conversations. Do you think it's strange or something?.

Well, with our plan ready, he leaves and tells me that he'll call me around 6:00 to get ready for my first night of killing. After that, my parents came home and I told them that a friend of mine was going to pick me up tonight for a little get together evening. They let me go even after I told them that we'll be careful in case the killer comes around.

I grabbed my bag with my disguise in it and went to my room to finish the movie. As the clock ticked and it was finally time, Ghostface called me and told me to be outside my house when he comes rolling up. This made me assume that he was going to drive us there. He probably also didn't trust me to do all the driving, either.

I can drive a car and I do quite well at it. I was planning on getting a car soon so that I didn't have to always rely on my parent's old red Grand Am.

I waited and here he came in his very casual black car. I slid into the passenger seat and we drove off to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

While he drove, Ghostface looked over at me several times. I caught him watching me and grew a bit annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I suggest you put your costume on now." I turned my head toward my bag and struggled to dress in it. I decided on wearing a priest's robe I used in a Halloween attraction that the the owner let me keep, a black trench coat that my aunt gave me for Christmas, and a very messy black wig I bought from a costume store.

Now, you may be wondering why I chose to look like a weird looking priest. I didn't want the witnesses or anyone to believe I was a female in case it came down to the conclusion that Ghostface was a boy. Also, the wig hides much of my identity for the fact that it's short and the hair is everywhere on my head and part of my face. I can see fine through the hair. Also, the priest outfit in a trench coat with messy hair is very unnatural to see. Seriously, do you see any other priests with extremely messed up hair? Besides that fact, I thought it'd be pretty wicked to wear such an atire.

Yeah, changing in a car, not a very easy thing to do. Then again, I'm putting on a robe and a long coat, so of course that's going to be hard to do in a car. And when I was trying to pull the robe down, it reminded me of that scene in _Child's Play_ where Chucky was trying to stab the detective in the balls. I can't help but think of certain scenes from scary movies half the time.

As we pulled up to the party, we hid until we both saw Sydney and Billy going up to her room.

"Imagine what a boy and a girl can do in a bedroom," I heard Ghostface comment.

"I don't think that's what you're supose to do in the realm of horror, right?"

"Nope. That's one of the worst things you can do."

"I think it's disgusting. People doing that. And some actually do this somewhere they don't know."

"Like in _Friday the 13th_?"

"Yeah, but they deserved it." I smirked at this but didn't see Ghostface's expression through his mask. I guess I'll never see his true identity when we're together.

We stayed hidden until a girl came down, looking for beers. At that moment, I had my first kill, which was quite nice if you ask me. We killed some more people but ended up having to retreat.

Although, as the week wore on, we decided to finish off Sydney. But, as we were coming towaards her, we saw that Billy and his friend Stu were accusing each other for being Ghostface. I don't know if their trying to scare her and play a trick because I know that neither of them are Ghostface.

We stand there and watch them act like fools until they both started laughing.

"You two are sick! What if I really thought you both were Ghostface?"

"There's no worry, Sydney," Billy laughed, "None of us are Ghostface, the scary movie killer."

"No, but I am," Ghostface says, sneaking up behind Billy and stabbing him in the back.

"Oh, shit!" Stu gets his knife and tries to stab Ghostface but I interrupted his attack by stabbing him in the chest.

After easily killing those two, we started towards Sydney. Out of nowhere, though, that pesky reporter shot Ghostface in the arm, missing his side where the heart was. She was about to shoot me when the gun jammed. This gave me enough time to get Ghostface to the car and drive him to the hospital in town.

When we pulled up to the emergency section, he turned his head before taking his mask off.

"Ghostface?"

"You go home, kid. I don't need you following me and coming in there with me like this. People will get suspicious. And before you get out of the car, take your costume off or you'll give yourself away." He threw his mask in the back seat before getting out of the car and into the hospital. I looked down at it and started taking my costume off.

I got my bag, put my stuff in it, and carried it home with me. Thank goodness I don't live too far away from home. Okay, it's a long way, but I can deal with it.

As I approach my house, I noticed that the lights were still on. I walked through the front door and was ambushed by my parents hugging onto me.

"Oh, thank God you're safe," my mom cried.

"What's going on?" I asked, really confused. My dad pointed at the tv and I looked over. It showed that same reporter explaining the news of what had happened.

"_In this house I, Gale Weathers, and Sydney Prescott witnessed an unforgettable moment as her boyfriend and his friend were just killed by Ghostface. I don't mean to frighten you but Ghostface has a partner. His partner is a male in a priest costume and black trench coat. Ghostface has a gunshot wound where I shot him. His accomplice, whose identity is unknownn, is most likely with him to help him heal. Further information will be given later tomorrow morning. Back to you..._"

In a way, I was scared. She saw us flee the scene and now she knows who I am. I guess having a disguise is a good thing to have when being a killer.

But what bugged me all night was if Ghostface was all right. I don't know why I care if he lives or dies, rather than having an oppertunity to kill. If he dies he won't kill me for not continuing his work. If he lives everything will be as it is. But I was kind of hoping that he'd be okay.

Hospitals have televisions and they may have seen the news tonight. If so, would they suspect him even with his mask off? I remembered seeing his back turned to me as he went out to the entrance of the building. He could trust me with his identity. It's been a week and he still has not shown me his face. I wonder if maybe he didn't want me to see his face for a different reason. But what could that reason be?

I couldn't do all this thinking and worrying all night, so I went to bed in hopes that things turn for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and still felt that weird feeling of concern for Ghostface's health. I looked under the bed to see if he was sneaking in again. Nothing but dirt and some old shoes from when they use to fit me long ago. It came to me that he wouldn't do the same trick twice. He was slicker than to do that.

I got out of bed and dressed myself for the day. It was Saturday but it felt different than any other. I couldn't tell why.

I went down stairs for some breakfast and saw my parents on the couch staring at the tv. I made my own breakfast by getting the cereal box. I almost spilled the milk at the sound of Ghostface's name on the news.

I ran in there with my bowl of cereal and heard as the newscaster announced what news they had.

"_The Ghostface killer has attacked again. It was reported that he snuck into the Woodsboro Hospital and began killing several staff members upon sight. He was not seen with his assistant they said. It is also said that they both are possibly high school students but police aren't positive on that theory. The suspected Nicole Alkins is now cleared of her name due to both killers being male and her unable to succeed in any of these attempts. Ghostface's assistant also seems to have a name as well, as people decide on calling him Undertaker. Whether it be by the way he looks or that he looks like a priest on a killing spree, people choose to call this male Undertaker. Ghostface and Undertaker are still out there on the loose. If anyone has any information on them, they are to notify police immediately..._"

I smiled on the inside at knowing Ghostface was safe. I thought my new name was quite funny, too. I'm not a big wrestling fan but isn't Undertaker one of those really crazy looking dudes that some people are scared of? Don't ask how I know this.

I ate my cereal and pretended to be listening to my parents' concerns about what's going on. I went up to my room and started watching _Hellraiser_, one of my favorite torture movies besides _Saw_, of course. It went off quicker than I expected, telling me that the time today was going to be extremely slow.

I buried my head in my sheets. I was bored and I had no idea what to do. I ended up falling asleep out of pure boredom in my room. I woke up to see that it was around the afternoon. Not much probably happened while I was asleep. I got up and saw the clock read 5:37. I checked my phone but there were no messages from anyone. No Ghostface.

I realized that I've been having him on my mind a lot today. This made me thankful that he couldn't read minds or else I'd be screwed.

I walked outside to try and clear my thoughts out. Billy and Stu were history, Sydney and Gale Weathers are both traumatized because of us, the police know who I am in disguise, and Ghostface is nowhere to be found. I wondered what he was possibly doing. Planning another killing spree at his house? Yes, I know where he lives and yet he won't show me his face. He probably has a back up plan in case I do happen to tell the police where he lives. He usually brings me to his house to help him plan things for our next killing game. Could he be out and about in the neighborhood like he were an innocent citizen of Woodsboro instead of a sick, twisted killer? Or could he be at home just watching a horror movie? All these seemed really possible, and I've known him for only a week!

Bored and hopeless, I went back inside to my room. As soon as I walked in and closed the door, I was forced against my door and my mouth was covered by a gloved hand.

"Don't scream or else." I stared up at the long, white, ghostly face of my leader. I knew it was him and I knew he wasn't going to kill me but my heart still beat with fear and adrineline. But there was some other reason my heart was beating. What was it exactly? Almost like I was very happy to see him.

I brushed it aside along with his hand on my mouth.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I was at home, waiting for the coast to clear."

"For what?"

"For a little thing I thought I should do."

"What is it?"

"Go to the movie store and rent some horror films. It doesn't matter what kind you get, except those spoofs, just pick two or three."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Now, get to it or I'll have to reveal who Undertaker is to the police. Got that?" I nodded and he left out my window.

I asked my parents about spending the night with a friend and I was off on my mission to get some scary movies. I still couldn't understand why he was asking this of me and why he couldn't get them himself. I guess I shouldn't question him, right?

I walked to the local movie store and rented some DVDs I felt like watching tonight: _The Hills Have Eyes_, _Wrong Turn_, and _See No Evil_. I collected them in a bag and began walking to his house. I wonder many times if the neighbors ever grow suspicious of my daily visits.

I knocked on the door three times as he'd instructed me the first time and the door opened slightly. This was my cue to step in and close the door quickly so that no one saw him in his costume. As I walked through the roomy space, I rememerized the very things I'd seen before.

His very usual kitchen with a fridge filled with food for only one person. This gave me the impression that he was probably single. His living room that looks boring but houses a huge library of movies. All horrific, scary, and several quite old or classic. I have not seen his bedroom but I assume it too appears dull and plain but secretly holds many things every horror movie fan dreams of. Whatever it is us fans want but cannot obtain or haven't seen before. The bathroom is actually quite nice with it's clean tiles, white walls, and a small window where only your head can be seen from and not your whole body. I guess he's picky with people just seeing him intirely.

Every time I happen to come up to his bathroom, it makes me glad I don't ask to take showers over here. Not to be rude or anything but I don't want him to be acting like Norman Bates on me in there. Although, he's probably not like that but I still don't bother asking.

He looked at the movies I brought and put a random movie in. Suddenly, we were watching a couple rock climbing and the woman was yelling at her husband but there was no answer. It was _Wrong Turn_.

We watched it for ten minutes and then I heard Ghostface laugh. I looked over at him in wonder.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Two of the movies you picked are about cannibalistic mutants." I noticed that and giggled. He was right and I didn't mean for that to happen actually.

The hour passed and we started watching _See No Evil_. After about twenty minutes, I began drifting off to sleep. I let my head drop and before I knew it, I was asleep...

Ghostface's POV

I've seen this movie several times before but I know Nicole can probably tell. She's catching on to some things about me. She's smart in that kind of thing. That's one reason why I wanted her to be my accomplice.

And to think, I was going to kill her the first time I saw her. But following her, seeing what she's truely like. It made me think. I don't know what it was but I couldn't kill her just yet.

I was really expecting her to cave into the pressure and tell the cops on me last night. Nothing. No one showed up at my door all day, so I gave that a good sign. She probably enjoys killing because of the people we target. It's easier for her.

I suddenly felt this pressure on my shoulder and look to my left. Nicole fell asleep on my shoulder. She must've been pretty tired today. I know so many things about her that she probably doesn't remember anymore. I guess it's good she doesn't know who I am.

I watched her for awhile, feeling the warmth of her breath on my stitched up arm. Thank God that those docters got me fixed up before they saw the news.

I turned the tv off and picked her up. She was knocked out cold, as always, when she slept. I carried her up stairs and laid her on the bed in my room. I'd only do this once and never again. I don't want her to get the wrong idea. She seemed at peace on the black blanket, dreaming of things no normal girl would probably dream of.

I drew the curtains as she liked, which is a good idea seeing as the sunlight blinds me awake every morning. I laid down and slowly drifted off. I'll make her leave tomorrow before it's too late in the day.


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke, I saw my surroundings looked way different from last night's. A bed with very soft black covers, white to greyish walls, thick drawn curtains over a bright window, and the basic neccessities for a bedroom: a dresser, a closet, and some selves with DVDs on them. I couldn't make out what they were and started wondering how I got to this strange place.

I look to my right and there was Ghostface, his costume still on and his mask hiding his sleepy face to fit the rest of his body._ I guess he decided to let me stay here for the night_, I thought. Who knew he'd do something nice like that? Don't get me wrong. He can be nice when he's not concentrated on one thing like killing or movies but this was different. Kind of generous you could say. Although, he could also have done this because it was around 1:00 in the morning and usually my parents are in bed by that time.

I sat there for awhile, watching Ghostface sleep until several moments later he got up. He repositioned his mask while it was still on, still not wanting me to see his face. He looked at me, finaly noticing I was still here and got up to draw the curtains.

It was very sunny today. There was not one cloud in the pure blue sky this morning.

"Ugh, good morning, Ghostface," I said to break the silence. He just stared down at the ground next to his closet. Whatever he was thinking was probably something improtant that he had to deal with on his own.

I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard him say behind me.

"I'm going to return those movies and go home."

"I need to ask you something real quick." _Oh shit, what did I do this time_? It's a habit for me to wonder if I did something wrong when people ask something of me. It's been like that since I can remember. It's not like I got into trouble or anything it's just that every time people want to ask me something, it's usually something bad.

I turned around and looked at him in the eyes of his mask. Whatever it is, hopefully it's nothing I did to upset him.

"What is it?"

"You know how killers have accomplices, right?"

"Umm, sort of?"

"The main killer is basically the accomplice's boss and they must follow their orders or else, correct?"

"Pretty much if that's how you want to look at it." _Where's he getting with these weird questions_? I don't know what he's thinking and I don't think I really want to know right now.

"Then that means the main killer can make the accomplice do what they want, right?"

"I guess so. Why are you asking me this?"

"Just making sure you still know your horror film smarts." I look at him then mentally just shake my head. It was a damn joke.

I walked down the stairs to the living room and picked up the disks to the movie cases. After getting that straightened out, I went outside with the plastic bag of movies.

Walking down the streets in the morning is quite calming. There are no disturbances, barely any noise from the neighbors, and not one teenager in sight.

Scratch that. The boy from my last period class was outside with his pet dog. He noticed me and looked kind of shocked. I walked up to him, passed him but he pulled my arm.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about the other day."

"Why would you care? Aren't you one of those who'd want Ghostface and Undertaker to kill me?"

"No! I thought you were dead many times because of the news."

"Again, why do you care?"

"I would've regretted making fun of you if you died from their hands. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Don't make me laugh."

"You think I'm making this up? I really don't want you to die."

"Aren't you one of those who accused me of being Ghostface? I don't need your pitty. If I died and you really felt sad, then at least I made someone I hate suffer while I rested."

"I can't believe you. You sick bitch! This is why you don't have any friends!"

"Oh, am I that bad? Look at yourself. You make fun of people because you're sick of yourself."

"Look at yourself! You don't belong here!"

"THEN WHERE DO I BELONG?" I was getting pissed at him. He doesn't respect me in any way. He doesn't even know me. Not even that I'm a killer.

I walked away from both him and his barking dog.

"Go ahead! Die bitch!" I laughed to myself. Won't he be in such a surprise after Ghostface and I are done with him.

After returning the movies, I called my mom and told her I was coming home. She said to not go walking anymore because I might get attacked by Ghostface. Yeah, sure. My boss is going to just randomly attack me. That got me to wondering, at times.

Would he ever do that to me? I walked home and took a shower. I smell like Halloween. Not a good scent if it's just turned fall and I'm not supose to be walking around in a costume.

Although, today while I was washing out the shampoo from my hair, I randomly wondered what if he came in with a knife just to see what I'd do? I tried to push that off but couldn't shake the feeling away until I got out of the shower. No Ghostface. I guess I worry too much.

I dry myself off and wonder about what I should do on this all so boring Sunday. I heard that we were going back to school Monday to continue lessons but the building would be kept locked and watched at all times.

I texted this to Ghostface so that he'd know. He texted back saying he already knew and that he watches the news. That wasn't the only thing that shocked me: Ghostface knew how to text!

Slowly, the sun went down and I crawled into bed for a new yet boring week of school. How will this turn out?


	7. Chapter 7

For three weeks, I was with Ghostface either killing or watching horror movies every weekend. It was really fun, if you like hanging out with a killer all the time when you have it. What was tough about this was the constant problems I had with other people.

At school, kids annoyed me more than ever in thinking I might try to find Ghostface and Undertaker to get killed so that they'd be sorry. They would now come up to me and tell me to die. Like as if they really didn't care what happened.

By the way, did you know that many children died by this? When kids bullied them and provoked them hard enough, they are usually led to suicide or even to kill. This is why there's the Columbine issue and about many kids who kill themselves. If a kid kills themself because of the student(s) that bring them pain and suffering, that student(s) that hurt them can be counted for murder. Sad, isn't it? If I turned up like that, they would all be in for it. Not by my hand but by the sentence of the judge.

Besides that, my mom and dad are up my ass about my visits with my 'friend.' They notice that I seem to go out and return whenever a murder shows up. They ask if I know anything about the murders personally.

It's kind of hard to lie to your parents about this stuff. I mean, hiding a significant other or cheating on a test is nothing compared to this. And how do you tell your parents you kill? Just go up to them and say, "Good morning Mother. Good morning Father. It's such a great day. Oh, and did I forget to tell you I'm a murderer?" Like I'd ever do that.

Ghostface had to cover for me and he made sure no one survived by his presence. We really don't need media getting wind that Undertaker has not been sighted with Ghostface lately.

After several days, they let me go and it was Saturday. As usual, Ghostface sent me out to get random movies for tonight. I rather enjoyed being in his presence. Something about him being around just filled me with excitement. It was something beyond being allowed to kill or spending late nights watching horror films past the witching hour. I guess I just liked hanging around with him. It seemed...I don't know...Right.

As I walked through the front doors to the store, I notice the guy at the counter stare at me kind of funny. It was like he always watched me or knew who I was but in a creepy way. I could say like Ghostface but I can't even see his face.

I walked around the stacks of movies on the wall, looking at them, spotting the ones I'd seen before, noting ones that I may enjoy and deciding whether to choose them or not. I remember seeing that man always at the counter when I visited here. It was strange the way he'd look at me all the time.

Tonight, I was the only one in here and that's all he was staring at. It was really creepy. I decided on the two in my hand and rented them.

When I placed them on the counter, the guy looked at them before scanning them.

"So, you like horror movies, I see."

"Umm, yeah. Who doesn't?"

"Not many girls like scary movies. They just watch them to cuddle up with their boyfriends."

"I don't have a boyfriend to cuddle up to and I'm not like other girls."

"I see that." He kept my movies in the bag and stared at me again. _It's easy, Mister. Just hand the bag to me so that I can go. I'm sure you've got something important to do_. My mind was racing over this and it ran across this one odd suggestion: What if this is Ghostface without the mask?

I looked up at him, and started to really believe that. It's possible, right? It could really happen, right?

"Ugh, sir? May I have my movies now?"

"Not yet. I'd like to know something first."

"Umm, yes?"

"You like scary movies, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can let you rent a bunch of movies for very little cost."

"Is that so?" Yep, gotta be him.

"But, you need to do something in return." I sighed and started laughing.

"What do you want me to do, Ghostface?" He looked at me like I'd gone insane and took me near the back of the store.

Something had then occured to me when he led me to this place. Ghostface wouldn't ever do this. He'd get mad at me for saying his name out loud or deny it.

This man was not him.


	8. Chapter 8

At the realization to this, I turned to leave but he pulled me back.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I really need to go somewhere right now."

"I thought you wanted some cheap priced movies."

"It's kind of you but I really need to go. I've got to be some place."

"No, you're coming with me." I reached for my phone and pressed Ghostface's number on speed dial before being flung against the wall and my phone landing on the ground. I heard a soft "Hello?" but nothing else as I continued to struggle with the man.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you, bitch!" We struggled for what seemed to be a long time but was probably five minutes. He was choking me, kicking me, punching me until I fell down and couldn't breathe. I tried my best to keep up the fight and hoped that Ghostface got my message. I didn't want to feel like some dansile in distress but I had no chance against this guy. I needed saving or else...I really do not want to dwell on that thought!

As he began gathering his strength, I was trying to get back my lost breath. He pulled me to a laying position and tried to force my pants loose. I fought with him to keep my pants zipped for what seemed like forever.

After he finally got the best of me and unzipped them, the bell to the front door rang. Someone had came in for a visit to buy or rent a movie.

I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it.

"I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled and then turned to me, "You better do what's best and stay here. You got that?" I nodded and he got up to check on his customer.

I sat there and started crying. All there was to do was take a look at what they have to offer, find something you may like, get it scanned, have it bagged, and then leave. For me, that almost takes forever because I want to see if the movie's any good before buying it. Mainly, if it appeals to my interest then I'll watch it.

I'd like to yell. To run out of the little closed off section to whoever it may be so that I can get out of here. I cried harder at what is to come because I assumed this man was Ghostface. I barely know him myself but I can see that he would never do this to me. He doesn't even have the thoughts of it. But then again, I don't know.

He wouldn't like me anyways. So, we may love horror films and I kill by his side. That doesn't mean he'd ever like me.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard some struggling from the front and grew confused. It sounded like someone was stumbling or falling many times. I'd like to peak my head out and see what was going on, but what if that guy was winning another fight with a helpless victim and he'd hurt me just for looking? I sat there and continued to cry silently. I didn't know what to do. What was I supose to do?

Then, the noise stopped and I heard soft little footsteps coming toward the closed off section. I rubbed my eyes, looked up, and saw a shadow come across the blocking wall. It peaked around the wall and out popped Ghostface's head. _Oh my God, I'm saved!_ I wanted to get up and ran to him but I saw him just stare at me and wondered why. I looked down at my unzipped pants and fixed it quickly.

"There's a window in the back of that room," he whispered, "Escape out through there." He left, I got up, picked up my phone, and saw that there truely was a window back there. Big enough for me to slip through and hopefully land safely.

I opened it up, saw that it was not so far away from the ground, and jumped. As soon as I'd jumped, I began to wonder what to do next. This was all that he told me to do.

Suddenly, I saw his car pull up and found the answer to my question. I ran to the passenger side, half ass attempted to put my seat belt on, and he sped off. I felt safe again, knowing that I was back with him.

"So, you got my call?"

"Yes." His tone was rather angery and frightening to my ears.

"Have I made you upset with that call?"

"No! It's not that!" I stayed quiet through the whole ride to his house. I don't know what it was but he sure was pissed. More pissed than I've ever seen him before.

He drove up to his house and calmly closed the doors before punching the wall in his living room.

"What was it that I'd done wrong?"

"It's not you! It's nothing!"

"It doesn't look like nothing! What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand. I'm not telling you anything." I sighed and sat down on his couch. I was still a little hurt from the attack and quite tired.

Why is Ghostface so pissed off and what is it about? I could see it as my mistake for calling him for rescuing. But if that's not it, what could it possibly be?

I felt a sinking to my left and saw Ghostface trying to relax.

"Look, Nicole, it's just something I have to deal with. I'm not mad at you."

"It's complicated, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You could put it that way." I couldn't deal with the stress right now. I'm being told to die every day by kids, my parents are growing very suspicious, and the media's always up our asses with the whole murder mysteries. With me telling this to Ghostface, he's under just as much pressure as I am. I guess we're just screwed either way.

"I think I should go home."

"Why?"

"I'm very tired. I need to rest from tonight."

"You can stay here if you don't want to disturb your parents."

"I'm okay. I just need to go."

"I'll drive you."

"I can walk. It's fine, Ghostface." I stand to get up but he takes my arm, softly, and puts me down. It wasn't like him to grab me like that.

"Why do you persist?"

"Why are you trying to keep me here?"

"I'd rather not see you hurt."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your boss. Does it matter whether I care or don't care?"

"I don't know..." Truthfully, I wasn't tired. I was becoming sad because I really didn't want to put him through anymore crap than I find myself doing.

"Nicole, what's on your mind?"

"Does it matter what it is?"

"Yes. Just tell me." I hesitated for a bit and then turned to him, tears streaming down my eyes.

"I-I-I think i-it's safer if I st-stop be-being your accomplice."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to keep getting me out of bad situations. I don't want you to worry about me anymore or go out of your way to save me like tonight. I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"Nicole, I'm not in any danger with you like this. It's nothing."

"What if you get caught trying to help me and die or something?"

"Don't think like that." I couldn't help but notice that he was actually being nice to me. Like with the soft voice and calming words nice. But that only hurt worse because I know it won't be all right if this continues.

"Ghostface, just drive me home and forget about me, okay? I won't tell the police about you or anything."

"Nicole, calm down and go to sleep." He picked me up, carried me to his bed, and laid me down. I was about to go to sleep and tried resisting because I didn't want this conversation to end.

"Nicole, what's the reason you want to stop killing with me?"

"Because-Because..." My eyes grew heavy and my voice went weak. _Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Laying down. Just laying on a bed with black covers. It was very dark and only soft candles were around the bed to let the girl see. Her arms and legs were all tied to the bed posts. She was only in her bra and underwear._

_Her heart beat with both fear and excitement. She's been here before. She knows this place._

_The door to the room opens but no light comes through. Almost as if the person who did this to her had not wanted her to see him. But there was little to see as his head poked through the dim light of the candles._

_His face was not seen but she could recognize the mask. It was long, black and white, went around the whole head, and had a creepy phantom as a face to show. She could also faintly see that he was only in his boxers._

_"Ghostface," she whispered. He moved away and picked up a knife on the night stand beside her right hand. He held it to her face, frightening her, and slid the blade down her face to her neck._

_The cold feeling of the blade made her skin tingle and her nerves stricken with fear. He brought the blade to her bra strap and stopped. Ghostface looked at the girl as if to ask permission. She shook her head and he softly went over it, not bothering to cut it._

_He cared for her concerns rather than his own. She loved him for that. She couldn't get enough of it and the blade running over her skin. It felt arousing now instead of scary. Ghostface would not hurt her and she knew it. They both knew it._

_The candles start to flicker and the cold blade begins to feel warm. The darkness towers over them and a different sort of light flows in..._

I opened my eyes to see Ghostface shaking me awake.

"Nicole, get up." I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. I started wondering about the dream I had. It was very strange.

But it definately was not out of the ordinary. I really do love Ghostface even if he is a killer. I've been having feeings towards him for a very long time now. I guess it started the night he snuck into my house and asked me to get some movies at the store. When he put his hand on my mouth there was a rush of excitement. I don't know why but I liked his hand over my mouth. I know I must sound really crazy right now, but I passed that when I said I liked him even if he's a killer.

So, sitting here in his bed with him beside me felt nice. I wished to have him hold me but I knew that would be something he'd never do.

I clear my mind of my crush on him and look up at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"Besides what you said last night? Not really."

"I don't know what to do, Ghostface. I really don't know." I wished he didn't have to remind me of last night. I don't want to see him get hurt and if that means I'll have to avoid him, I'll do it.

"Nicole. I can see that there's something you're not telling me. Will you please explain?" How can I tell him that I love him? I don't know how I'll ever be able to get out of this one. These are the worst situations for me. Having to say something I don't want to tell because of what they might do.

"Why do you want to know so badly? Is it that important?"

"Would you rather talk about something else?"

"Maybe."

"I woke up to hear you groaning just now. What was going on in your dream that made you do that?" Shit! He's always gotta ask me something that results in me confessing my feeling for him. Why?

"It was just a bad dream. Nothing to be concerned with."

"It didn't sound like a bad dream to me. Just tell and I won't bother asking you again." He was annoyed in a way and I didn't want him to get upset with me.

I took a deep breath and told him about it. When I finished, he just looked at me and I couldn't tell if he was angry, freaked out, or happy. Wait, when was he ever happy in front of me besides when we watch horror movies? Just a suggestion I guess.

I didn't see much of a reaction because he was deep in thought about something.

"It was just a weird dream, Ghostface. It's noth-"

"The main killer can do whatever they want with the assistant, right?"

"What?"

"The boss does whatever he wants with the guy who kills by his side, right?"

"Umm, yes. We've been over this before."

"So, I guess that means I can do this." I wondered for a moment what he was going to do until he put the hood of his robe down and pulled off the mask. I couldn't believe my eyes at who Ghostface was this whole time: Ryan Bergins, my long lost friend from when I was 8-years-old! He's a little older than me but not too old.

When we were younger, he use to fool around with me about scary movies, knowing that I was so scared of them. Yes, believe it or not, I use to be terrified of scary movies. Actually, when I was little, I did watch several but until I saw Chucky from _Child's Play_, I stopped. He'd always find fun in joking about some killer going to get me and my reactions to it. He was an ass but he was a good friend.

One day during the summer, he informed me that he was going to move away. I was sad and told him good-bye before the day he left. After that, I never saw him again.

He looked the same as he did back then but a little more mature. I felt a tear roll down my face and he rubbed that away with his thumb.

His face got closer to mine and our lips touched. It was perfect, like it was meant to be. I loved this feeling and compressed it by putting my arms around his neck. We started making out but he stopped when I fell on the bed and he was laying top of me.

The bangs of his short light brown hair curved over his face a little. His skin was light but a little tan compared to my paleness. I didn't have to look at him to tell that he was just the same as always, the little scary movie fanatic.

"What happened?" I asked, "Why'd it take so long for you to come back? And why didn't you ever visit me?"

"We had to move away because my dad was on a business trip. I tried to call and send you letters but they never got through."

"When did you come back?"

"Right when you were a freshmen. I was working in the video store when I saw you come in to get some scary movies. I thought I'd recognized you but I was really shocked to see you with a_ Hostel_ DVD. I didn't think it was you but after much watching-"

"Watching? I barely went to that store."

"I was stalking you for awhile. I found out that you still lived on the same street when we were kids and you completely changed. At first, I thought it was because of my leaving that made you change. Making a new Ryan in the place of Woodsboro. But as I watched you more, I saw that the real reason was for your classmates. I've seen what you went through and thought it wasn't fair."

"So, this was how Ghostface came to be?"

"Yeah. I started planning. Thinking of getting back at everyone that hurt you but I didn't think that was a good idea because then you'd be a suspect. I concentrated on something else. Something that both your enemies and others have in commen so that no one pointed the finger at you. When I was watching scary movies one night, it suddenly hit me. Almost every kid that hurt you had the same characteristics as the victims in horror movies. So, I went to work in getting everything done so that you would be at peace."

"But, what if I didn't want to be with you after all this happened?"

"That was why I made you my accomplice. To make sure you'd be okay with me around you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to see how you'd do without knowing who I was. You're a pretty good killer by the way." I blushed slightly at this.

"Thanks. Also, did you know that guy last night?"

"Unfortunately. He was a guy I hung out with there. I told him about you liking scary movies now and he got some hint that I liked you."

"Why did he attack me?"

"He was a bit pissed that I could get to you more because we use to be friends. He kind of liked you too. Not a good guy, let's just say." This was great. Besides that I saw Ghostface without his mask, I was back with my childhood friend. It was truely a great thing to happen to me.

Up until I graduated, we continued to kill the kids that taunted me. Whenever we planned our killings or went out to commit murder, we made sure our relationship didn't get in the way. On Saturdays, though, we had fun with watching horror films and cuddling on couch.

When I graduated, I informed my parents about moving in with a friend out of town and they agreed. They still don't think I take part in these murders.

When I came by to Ryan's house, he already had his stuff packed and ready to go. We moved to a town very far away so that no one got suspicious of us being together.

There, after much deciding and time, we got married. One year later, we had a baby girl, who we named, Mary, from my favorite movie _Dead Silence._


	10. Epliogue

I sit at the table, picking around four different movies. There was a classic (_Halloween_), a based on a true story theme (_The Amityville Horror_), a pychological thriller (_Saw_), and a paranormal one (_The Excorcism of Emily Rose_). Too many to decide, so little time.

Today, Mary turns 15-years-old and I'm trying to see which one she'd like to see tonight. It was a Friday night and Mary was celebrating her birthday in town with her friends. Unlike me, she was able to have friends even though we only let her watch scary movies.

The front door opened and I noticed it was 9:00pm. This is usually when Ryan (Ghostface) gets home from the video store.

"Ryan?" He doesn't answer and I get a little worried. My cell phone played the _Halloween_ theme song and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_The Excorcism of Emily Rose_ is her favorite. Pick that one for tonight."

"Ryan. Playing the Ghostface card on me?"

"Maybe. How's our little girl?"

"She's getting older. Mary's out with friends. She'll be back by 9:30, I think."

"Speaking of thinking," he comes through the door way to the kitchen where I'm sitting and we both hang up our cell phones.

"What have you been thinking?"

"If our life were a horror film, what do you think it would be?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question. Would it be, A murder in Woodsboro?"

"No. Something more unique."

"Ghost?"

"No. Something really unexpecting."

"Unexpecting? You mean like-" We hear a scream outside and go to see Mary now arriving home with a new DVD. Probably a new scary movie we couldn't get her. She's like me when it comes to new horror films.

She then says good-bye to her friends and heads inside.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. Look what Christy got me." She holds out an old movie she's been dying to have: _Vertigo_. She's in to a lot of old films that we don't have and she loves them.

"So, what are we watching tonight?" Ryan holds up the movie he picked out and she's beaming at the sight of the title.

We don't have to ask if she'd like to talk about her night. Her excitement was contagious as we popped in the DVD and pressed play. Huddling around the couch we watched in great ease at the 'horrific' scenes before us. All the yelling made me realize something.

"Scream."

"What was that, Mom?"

"Scream?" Ryan said, "That would definately be the horror movie of our life."

"I'm confused."

"We'll tell you tomorrow, Mary. Your mother and I have something to tell that can wait tomorrow." Mary settled down and relaxed for the rest of the movie.

We have yet to tell her about our past but, hopefully, she won't find it as a big surprise.

_Scream_. What a perfect title...


End file.
